What's Missing
by rogue-trinity
Summary: none given
1. Default Chapter

Grace Farrel always dreamed of having the perfect family, as all young women have. She would imagine a house with a white pichet fence, her and her husband would have an income of about thirty thousand a year, and she would have three lovely children, two girls and one boy. Well life didn't turn out exactly as she had imagined, it was better. Mrs. Grace Warbucks had a husband who loved her, and who just happened to be a billionare. She had a house the size of a trainstation. And she had the most beautiful daughter in the entire world. However there was still something in her life, and it made her sad because she did not know what it was.  
  
"Grace, sweetheart are you ok?" The voice brought Grace back to reality. "What?" She asked not knowing who was even talking to her. "I asked you were you ok?" Her husband asked her reaching his hand across the dinner table. Grace looked into his eyes and saw how concerned he was. "I'm fine Oliver my mind just wandered away for a second," she tried to give him a reasuring smile to emphasize her point, but Oliver Warbucks was no fool. "Honey you've hardly touched your dinner, and you haven't heard a word I've said to you in the last half hour at least. Sweetheart are you sure your allright?" Grace didn't know what to say. She wasn't alright but how could she make him understand things that she herself didn't understand. She knew it would be easier to lie, but she could never lie to him. "I don't know,"she said finally. "I just keep thinking that something is missing only I don't know what. I have everything I could ever need or want right here." A tear began to fall down her face as she said this. Not knowing what else to do Oliver took her in his arms, and comforted her as she cried. Unbeknownst to them Annie had heard the entire conversation and had an idea of what might be wrong.  
  
Annie peaked her head in the door of her fathers study and there he was sitting at his desk deep in thought. Her mother had gone to bed shortly after dinner, so Annie thought now would be the best time to approach her father. "Dad," Annie said as she sat in the chair opposite him. "Yes sweety what is it?" Oliver said as he rose from his chair and walked over to her. "I think I know why mom was so upset today?" She said looking at her feet. Without waiting for a reply she continued, "The other day mom and I were out and we bumped into one of her old friends. The woman was really nice and said how surprised she was that mom had a daughter my age when she didn't even know that mom had "a man" ten years ago. Mom explained to her how I was adopted and soon they got into talking about other aspects of their lives. After a while they started talking about the woman's children and she went on to say how great it was being pregnant and holding a child that you yourself had created. Since then mom has been acting all weird." Oliver was a little taken aback by this but he knew what Annie was getting at. He thanked her for coming to him about it and sent her off to get ready for bed with a promise that he would make Grace happy again.  
  
Grace awoke the next morning to find her husband sitting infront of her with a tray. On the tray was her breakfast. "Oliver, you didn't have to go to all this trouble," She said smiling as she took a sip of her orange juice. "I was no trouble." Olvier said smiling back at her. "Grace," he paused how was he supposed to bring this up, 'Just say the truth, you know you could never lie to her.' "Oliver? What is it?" Grace started to worry, what could be wrong? "Grace, Annie came to see me last night in my study after you wen to bed. She told me that she knew what was wrong with you, and why you were so upset last night." "She does," Grace had gone from worried to curious. 'How would Annie know I don't even know.' "We all know you love Annie as much as anyone ever could, if not more. However she thinks and to be honest I do to that you.. well that you're unhappy about the fact that you did not give birth to Annie" "What do you mean? Oliver I don't understand," even as she said the words she started to realize what he meant. "You're right. I love any more than anything but I can't help feeling like even though I am legally a mother, I'm actually not. I didn't carry a child for nine months, or raise her from when she was a baby. I want that Oliver I want that so much." Grace burst into tears and nothing else was said. Oliver gathered her in his arms and silently assured her that she would have that. 


	2. Is This It?

What's Missing? Chapter 2. Is This It  
  
After Grace realised what was missing in her life she started to get things back together. She started spending more and more time with Annie, and although Annie knew why and was happy to help her mother cope, it was beginning to make her think about something Pepper had told her in the orphanage. Pepper had been adopted twice before but when the couples who adopted her had their own children they sent her back to the orphanage. 'Would they do that to me?' Annie asked herself one evening at dinner, she had been listening to her parents talk about having children. As she listened a fear started to grow in her, 'Would they send me back?" The thought scared her half to death and even though she knew that her parents loved her more than anything she could not get the thought out of her mind.  
  
It was late when Grace and Oliver finally got around to going to bed. The climbed the staircase together and were just about to enter their room when they heard Annie scream. They ran immediatley to her room and saw that was still sleeping, obviously having a nightmare. "No don't leave me here with him please, come back," she cried. Grace ran to her side and gently eased Annie into a sitting position and calmly spoke to her. "Annie? Sweety can you hear me? Honey wake up." Upon hearing her others voice Annie woke slowly. As soon as she realised that it had all been a dream, she flung her arms around Grace and Oliver, who in this time had sat down next to her. "Don't ever leave me," she cried. "Honey why would we leave you?" Oliver asked, as he looked into his little girls eyes he saw the fear. "In my dream you, you....." Annie stopped for a moment and wiped her eyes. "You guys had a baby and after the baby was born you sent me back to the orphanage, you said you didn't love me, that you never did (sniff) and that since you had your own proper family you wouldn't need me anymore. And then you left, you just left me there." Annie burst into tears. Seeing that Oliver clearly had no idea what to do, Grace took her in her arms looked deep into her eyes and told her, "Annie we love you, nothing can ever change that. We will never leave you I promise." The tears now began to roll down Grace's cheeks as she repeated over and over. 'I promise."  
  
The next few weeks were hard for the Warbucks family, Annie was still trying to get the thought of her parents abandoning her out of her mind, and Oliver and Grace were tring to get pregnant. One afternoon Grace was out in the garden with Oliver working, it was a beutiful day and they didn't see the need to be couped up inside. Grace went to get Oliver a cup of tea when she felt dizzy, "Oliver!" She called then collapsed on the floor. The doctor was immediatley called for and after spending half an hour alone with Grace he finally allowed Oliver and Annie to enter the room. "Cangradulations people you're going to have a baby." 


End file.
